A Mystery in Maycomb
by bryanndeen22
Summary: .


The plane bounced as it hit the runway causing panic to arise on a few passengers, however after much time spent travelling from city to city helping solve the most difficult of mysteries, Sherlock was almost immune to the feeling of his feet hitting the floor so heavily with the landing of the plane. It seemed as though, no matter how complicated a situation would be it could never be a match for the greatest detective of our generation, Sherlock Holmes. "Here's your luggage Holmes" John Watson said as he grabbed the two bags belonging to the pair. "I don't understand why you've chosen to pack so heavy for this trip, we'll only be a day or two you said," He said handing the much larger bag over to Holmes. "Well Watson, you never know what kind of situation will arise, and from experience, you should always be ready for anything." Sherlock responded earning a slight scoff and eye roll from Watson.

Outside of the airport the suns boiling rays hit the dirt road, the air was humid, it was hot. Sherlock and Watson hopped in the back of a beat up cab to take from the city into the small county of Maycomb, Alabama. "To Maycomb please, Sir" Watson spoke to the driver before turning back to Holmes, "What was the name of the man who we are to meet again, Holmes?" "Atticus Finch" Sherlock responded not bothering turning his gaze from the landscape they zoomed past through the cars windows. "Well, here y'all are, hope you enjoy your time in Maycomb" The taxi man greets as they exit the taxi before he zooms back down the dirt road they had just travelled. As Sherlock scanned the town before him, he pulled a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and read the address that was written down before heading down the road toward the courthouse where Atticus' office was situated. The men stopped when they arrived at the door on the left side at the end of a very long Hallway that read "Atticus Finch" in big bold letters on the frosted glass window. Holmes and Watson gave each other knowing looks before Watson raised his hand and knocked three times on the door. "Just one moment please," A voice called through the door, there were sounds of objects crashing into each other, seconds later the door flew open and the two men stood face to face with a tall man, with glasses sitting just in the middle of his nose bridge and a very fancy 3 piece suit on his large build. "Hello, you must be Mr. Finch, I am Holmes, Sherlock Holmes and this here, is my assistant Mr. John Watson." Holmes stuck out his hand greeting the man. "Yes, I am, but please call me Atticus," the man said extending his hand out to meet that of Holmes. "I'm so glad you were able to make it on such short notice, things are quickly spiraling out of control, please come in so we can discuss the matter," Atticus said moving out of the way of the entrance to let the two men in "I apologize for the mess, and the lack of room." Atticus took his seat behind his desk, Holmes took the seat across from him and Watson grabbed a box that was sitting in the corner to rest himself upon.

"So Atticus, what exactly is the issue," Watson asked "Well, as I briefly touched upon in my letter to you Detective Holmes, there's someone in town who is going around and committing a series of crimes, but nobody seems to be able to figure out who exactly it is." Atticus began. "Crimes such as…?" Holmes pushed for more details. "Assaults, Robberies, vandalism, and it has been going on far too long," Atticus adjusted the lens filled frames that rested on his face "Detective Holmes, Mr. Watson, please help us to restore some peace to the town of Maycomb" You could see the seriousness in his eyes and feel the sincerity dripping off the tone in his voice. "Atticus," Sherlock began standing proudly to his feet worry not, for this mystery will be no match for I, Sherlock Holmes" "And me!" Watson chimed in from behind. "Oh thank you so much!" "Can you please bring us to a few of the crime scenes, maybe starting from the beginning, so we can see if there was a motive or what have you" Sherlock said to Atticus completely ignoring Watson's plea to be included from behind.

"So this is where the assault on Mayella Ewell took place," Atticus said stopping in front of the beaten up white picket fence surrounding the house. "Here, is this where she lives?" Watson asked as Sherlock began examining the area around him for clues. "Yes, this is where Mayella lives with her father, Robert" Atticus spoke as Sherlock approached the front door of the home "Hey wait! Don't do that!" Atticus ran over to him pulling him off the porch and back towards the sidewalk outside of the fenced off area. "Mr. Ewell is not a very nice man, and he especially does not want any unwanted guests poking around on his property." Atticus explained. As if it were on cue the front door of the Ewell household flung open causing Atticus, Sherlock and Watsons heads to shoot in the direction of the loud noise. "What in the hell do y'all want from me, get away from my property. "Hello Sir, Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sherlock Holmes, and I am the greatest detective alive, this here is my partner Mr. John Watson, and we are here to get a hold of the guy who laid his hands on your daughter sir." "Listen to me, and listen good, the last thing we need around here is a dumb detective poking around, now get lost ya bums!" Mr. Ewell said before slamming the door and leaving no evidence of his presence except the ringing of the chain locks from the impact of the door. "Something is not right with that guy..." Watson noted. "Atticus, can you get me any information you have on that man, I think Watson here may be right.

Holmes and Watson spent their entire night going over any and every file that was associated with Robert Ewell's name, they felt as if they may have wasted their time looking through all of the pages of unnecessary information, when suddenly, Watson let the stack of papers in his hand hit the ground "Holmes, you've gotta take a look at this" Watson handed on single piece of paper over to Sherlock, who's eyes instantly began scanning the paper, his mouth dropped in awe. "Get Atticus on the phone, and tell him to meet us at the Ewell's place, and he may want to bring the authorities.

3 moths later back in their flat at 221B Baker Street, Sherlock and Watson were having their afternoon tea and reading the news. "Oh look Holmes, we've got some mail" Watson said handing Holmes the beige coloured enveloped addressed to Detective Holmes and Mr. Watson. Sherlock took no time ripping open the letter and beginning to read "Dear Detective Holmes and Mr. Watson, Thank you for helping us restore peace to Maycomb and solve the mystery of Mr. Ewell's angry rampage. He has been sentenced to serve the next 15 years in jail and everyone feels much more safe here. You are the greatest detective of all times. Signed Atticus Finch"


End file.
